


Omega Mu Gamma

by Mari



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari/pseuds/Mari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severely AU versions of McCoy and Kirk belong to an evil frat house. Ridiculous amounts of swearing, rampant misogyny, mistreatment of pledges... Honestly, you'll want to pretend that you received this fic in a plain brown paper wrapper.  <em>By mistake</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omega Mu Gamma

**Author's Note:**

> This story grew out of an RP game that included _Star Trek_ characters from multiple realities, and reflects a couple of particular versions of McCoy and Kirk (specifically, a Leonard McCoy from a mirrorverse of the 2009 Trek canon, and a James T. Kirk from the TOS mirrorverse), and then...goes AU from there. I honestly have no excuses, though I wish I did.

"Hey brah," Kirk said, waving a hand lazily at McCoy as he came through the door of the Omega Mu Gamma frat house. "Wazzap?"

"I just fucking aced the shit out of my motherfucking anatomy midterm," McCoy answered cheerfully. "Is there beer in the fridge?"

"Fuck if I know. I've been sitting in here watching porn all day. Have you seen this one? You would not _believe_ the stuff this chick can stick in her--"

"PLEDGE," McCoy bellowed, cutting off Kirk's appreciative recitation of the merits of his viewing material.

A skinny freshman scurried into the room. "Sir! What can I do for you Sir?"

"Beer," McCoy said. "Cold, dickbreath." He collapsed heavily onto the couch next to Kirk as the freshman vanished into the kitchen. "I am in the mood for some goddamn celebrating, I tell you motherfucking what."

Kirk grunted. "There's like half an hour left of _Veronica Does the Vending Machine_."

"I don't want to fucking watch your weaksauce porn, you unimaginative shit." The freshman returned and McCoy paused, accepted his beer, and popped the top. "I need a footstool, pledge."

The freshman looked around the room, a hint of panic evident on his face.

"He means you, moron," Kirk explained, with unusual generosity. "Get down on your hands and knees."

"Yes Sir," the kid squeaked. He squeaked again when McCoy's boots thumped against his back a moment later, but he didn't collapse, or try to shirk his duty.

"I goddamn like this one." McCoy sipped his beer. "Is he any good at sucking cock?"

Kirk grunted again, noncommittal. "Haven't taken him out for a spin yet."

McCoy tilted his head, looking more closely at the freshman. "He's got a pretty mouth, anyway. But back to what I was talking about before I fucking interrupted myself, I'm in the mood for something more shitting exciting than another night in with you and your fucking fetish for goddamn misogynistic porn. I mean, goddamn! Anyone would think you fucking hate pussy the way you get off on this shit."

"Love pussy," Kirk said. He grabbed himself through his shorts, adjusting the bulge of his erection. "S'why I love watching it get pounded."

"See, that's exactly what I'm talking about. _It_? That's a person right there with a fucking candy bar in her snatch, not some masturbatory _object_." McCoy took his feet off the freshman's back, suddenly, his boots thumping hard on the floor as he leaned forward to set his beer down. He unfastened his pants. "C'mere, pledge."

The kid shuffled over on his knees. McCoy smiled. "You wrap those pretty lips around my cock and suck it. If you do a good job, I'll let you lube yourself up before Kirk over here takes your ass."

"Is this irony? This is irony, right?" Kirk looked uncertain. And turned on. But he always looked turned on.

"Hell if I know. I'm a premed, not some cuntfaced English major." McCoy belched, shifting his weight, and the kid mouthing at his dick gagged as the motion forced it deeper than he was expecting. "That's right, you little motherfucker," McCoy crooned, stroking the freshman's dark hair with gentle fingers. "Take it."

"So what _do_ you want to do?" Kirk wasn't watching the screen anymore, focusing instead on McCoy's face and the kid's head moving between his thighs by turns. When "Veronica" moaned loudly, he clicked the video off without glancing back at it.

McCoy anchored his fingers into the kid's hair and started thrusting up into his mouth, fucking his face. "Focus, pledge. Maybe you haven't fucking heard, but Kirk's hung like some kind of goddamn donkey-human hybrid. You are going to want that shitting lube."

The freshman moaned.

McCoy turned to look at Kirk, a slow grin spreading across his face as he snapped his hips up and down with an increasing rhythm. "I think it's about goddamn time we pulled another prank on Dean motherfucking Pike."

...TO BE CONTINUED?


End file.
